Question: In his math class, Kevin took 5 quizzes. His scores were 86, 83, 91, 94, and 91. What was his average score on the quizzes?
Solution: The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 5 scores and their sum is $86 + 83 + 91 + 94 + 91 = 445$ His average score is $445 \div 5 = 89$.